There is a need for a fence post anchor installation system that allows one person to easily and precisely install fence post anchors.
Installing fence posts on any type of grade requires at least 2 people and is very difficult to do accurately and quickly. Using existing hand tools, it takes at least 2 people to measure, level, align, and brace the posts. Installers are constantly moving the post, re-aligning, re-leveling, and adjusting braces.
There still is a need for a fence post installation system that is allows one person to easily, accurately, and quickly install fence posts.
Fence post anchors are used for fence posts that are not placed into cement in pre-dug holes but are affixed directly to the ground. The fence post anchors are parts of a fence post that are pressed into the ground and hold fence posts in place without the use of hardening agents such as cement in pre-dug holes on which fence posts are mounted. There are no tools or methods which currently exist to precisely hold a fence post anchor in place during the installation process. You are just jack hammering a free standing post into the ground allowing it to move in any direction. Current methods allow the anchor to move in any direction while being hammered into the ground-installing fence posts on any type of grade currently requires at least 2 people and is very difficult to do accurately and quickly. Typically sections of a fence may go up hill, downhill or be on a flat surface. The installed posts, typically anchored in cement, must be special aligned to permit installation of panels or fence slats supported by horizontal beams that ate affixed to fence posts set at regular distances. The posts must be level, vertically aligned both with the neighboring post and at right angles to the post to permit proper in subsequent attachment of fence panels or slats. In addition, the posts must be spaces properly to permit the subsequent panel or slat installation to occur to provide a fence that is bout function al and visually appealing. Currently this requires at least two people to measure, level, align, and brace the posts using only existing hand tools. The posts are constantly being moved, re-aligned, and re-leveled, and the braces are constantly being adjusted to hold the posts in a desired position until anchoring cement hardens. There is a need for a system that permits accurate fence post installation in an easier manner, preferably by only one person.
There are no tools or methods which currently exist to precisely hold a fence post anchor in place during the installation process. You are just jack hammering a free standing post into the ground allowing it to move in any direction. My invention assures a much more accurate installation of fence post anchors along with time savings. With my tool you can maintain the correct distance between anchors, locate and keep the anchor a precise distance from the property line, and keep the anchor vertically level in both directions and aligned during installation. You also create a level of consistency with each anchor that you cannot achieve with existing devices. Current methods allow the anchor to move in any direction while being hammered into the ground.